Como si fuera fácil
by Marieene
Summary: Makoto Tachibana se enfrentará a un confuso dilema cuando, luego del entrenamiento, entre sus cosas personales, encuentre una nota anónima en donde se le declaran. A su alrededor solo se encontraban sus amigos incluyendo a Rin Matsuoka. Eso dejaba en claro que uno de ellos había sido. ¿Pero quien? ¿Y que pasaría si Makoto se confundiera de persona? "Haru & Mako" vs "Rin & Mako"
1. Chapter 1

**Como si fuera fácil **

Makoto Tachibana se enfrentará a un confuso dilema cuando, luego del entrenamiento, entre sus cosas personales, encuentre una nota anónima en donde se le declaran.

A su alrededor solo se encontraban sus amigos incluyendo a Rin Matsuoka. Eso dejaba en claro que _uno_ de ellos había sido. ¿Pero quien?

¿Y que pasaría si Makoto se confundiera de persona?

"**Haruka & Makoto" **

**Vs**

"**Rin & Makoto"**

**Capítulo**** I**

Como cada viernes después de clases los integrantes del Club de natación Iwatobi se reunieron para trabajar su fortalecimiento y velocidad bajo el estricto programa de entrenamiento que la Presidenta Gou les había preparado con entusiasmo. Era duro y cansador, pero los resultados se notaban con cada día que pasaban y sus estilos de nado se perfeccionaban con rapidez. Y aunque debían trabajar por mucho tiempo, el equipo se sentía con ánimos. Pronto la hora marco el punto de partida, y uno a uno comenzaron a salir de la piscina una vez la Presidenta dio por terminado el día.

Haruka Nanase era el único que permanecía flotando tranquilamente en la superficie del agua observando con interés aparente el cielo, que poco a poco comenzaba a teñirse de diversos colores, anunciando el atardecer. No parecía tener intenciones de salir, hasta que una voz serena y suave llamo su atención al pronunciar su nombre. Sabía perfectamente quien era y también sabía lo que le diría, así que antes de que el otro dijera algo, se sumergió y resurgió cerca del borde, donde lo esperaba su sonriente amigo. Éste le tendió la mano, la cual agarró y de esta forma, siendo jalado, salió por fin de la piscina.

— Vamos a cambiarnos Haru. Los demás ya están listos para irse. —Y tendiéndole una toalla comenzó a caminar a paso lento, esperando que su amigo de cabellos negros lo alcanzara pronto. Y una vez que así lo hizo sonrió con alegría. — Recién acaba de llegar Rin. Creo que tenía que hablar sobre algo con Gou. Tal vez su Club nos invite a un entrenamiento en conjunto. Si es así, podremos nadar con él pronto. —Y entusiasmado por la idea, ingresó a los vestidores, aunque no fue seguido por Haru hasta las duchas. Cuando salió, se encontró con su mejor amigo ya preparado para irse. — ¿Haru, no te vas a bañar? –El aludido solo negó. —Ok, espérame un segundo, ya estoy casi listo. —Y llegando al estante donde sus pertenencias estaban, agarró la ropa que se encontraba pulcramente doblada. Al hacerlo un pequeño papel blanco cayó al suelo. Con curiosidad miró al piso mientras se colocaba los pantalones de gimnasia, y luego de colocarse la remera, se inclinó y agarró el papel. De un lado era completamente blanco, pero cuando lo giró se topó con dos palabras que lo dejaron completamente atónito.

"**Me gustas"**

Confundido y sorprendido, guardó el pequeño papel en el bolsillo y poniéndose su chaqueta, agarró su mochila y salió al exterior, donde Haru lo estaba esperando. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie mas.

— Nagisa y Rei acaban de irse. —Dijo monótonamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa sin mirar hacia atrás. Makoto le dio alcance en pocos segundos y ambos caminaron a la par. —Rin se fue con Gou. Te dejó saludos. —El castaño miró el perfil de su mejor amigo con ternura y luego hacia atrás, esperando ver a los hermanos, pero no había rastros de ellos. Así que se concentró en su camino. El camino fue calmadamente silencioso como habitualmente lo era y muy pronto llegaron al primer destino; La casa Nanase. — ¿Quieres entrar? Prepararé algo para comer. —No esperó respuesta, simplemente ingresó y dejó su mochila sobre una mesa que había en la entrada. Lo mismo hizo el castaño, siguiendo hasta la cocina a su amigo de ojos azules. Comieron y charlaron sobre cosas sin sentido como siempre hacían. Cuando el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro, Makoto saca su celular del bolsillo y comprueba la hora. Ya era tarde, debía irse. Pero algo llamo su atención, y no era nada mas ni nada menos que aquel pequeño trozo de papel que había encontrado entre sus pertenencias anteriormente y que ahora volvía a caer al suelo al sacar su teléfono. Por un segundo se sintió acosado por el papel y por aquellas palabras. Era una ridiculez, pero eso lo puso nervioso. — ¿Te sucede algo, Makoto? —Preguntó el anfitrión, sacando un gran suspiro y un salto del más alto, ante la supresa que recibió al escucharlo. Se había quedado tontamente mirando el papel en el suelo y no había notado la presencia de su amigo.

— No es nada. —Dijo consiente, mientras se agachaba para recoger por segunda vez la nota. —Ya es hora de irme. ¿Mañana te paso a buscar y hacemos algo? —Ya que era sábado, tal vez podían pasar el día en el parque o en el mar si el día lo ameritaba. Haru asintió y lo acompañó hasta la puerta, pero al poner un pie fuera, el castaño se giró y encaró a su amigo, quedando cara a cara. Sus ojos se encontraron y por largos segundos se mantuvieron firmes. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Makoto mostraba un semblante serio, nervioso y confundido. Pero ahora la duda comenzaba a molestarle y prefería aclarar las cosas con su mejor amigo y seguir viviendo, sin tener pensamientos sobre Haru y la nota. Tal vez solo había sido una broma de Nagisa. No creía que Haru sintiera algo por el mas que amistad…— Haru, ¿Yo te gusto? — pero aun así las palabras escaparon de su boca, y no supo si lo que sintió fue alivio o miedo al pronunciarlas. Sus miradas seguían estables en el lugar. Entonces el más bajo, luego de meditarlo, dio un paso hacia adelante.

— Si. —Fue la simple y corta respuesta del de ojos azules, haciendo a Makoto retroceder y mirar con sumo asombro a su amigo. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Entonces Haru había sido el de la nota?...No sabia que decir ni que hacer. Simplemente se quedó de piedra en el lugar, siendo fuertemente observado por el más bajo. A éste le brillaban los ojos, pero tampoco decía o hacia algo. Incomodo, Makoto se removió y apartó la vista.

— Debo irme…Mañana nos vemos. —Y escapando de la incomoda situación, salió despedido hacia su propia casa. Era la primera vez que no sabia como reaccionar ante Haru, ni que decir, ni que hacer…y era la primera vez que experimentaba incomodidad. Estaba tan tenso que parecía un robot al caminar. Respiró profundamente e intentó tranquilizarse. Estaba tan distraído que un susto enorme se pegó al chocar de cara con alguien. —Lo siento. —Se disculpó agarrándose del pecho, entre los nervios y el repentino susto sentía que su corazón saldría de su lugar en cualquier momento. Al elevar la mirada se topó con una cara familiar. — ¡Rin! —Éste lo estaba mirando con un ojo cerrado y una pequeña mueca de dolor. Silenciosamente el recién nombrado señalo con su dedo índice hacia el suelo, y el castaño, al mirar hacia abajo dejó escapar otra disculpa. No se había dado cuenta pero estaba pisándole el pie a su amigo. Inmediatamente se aparto riendo.

— Ibas con la cabeza en otro mundo, ¿Acaso no escuchaste cuando te llamé? —Preguntó con una ceja elevada y los brazos cruzados.

— Lo siento Rin, estaba pensando en algo y no te vi. —Ante aquellas palabras, los ojos del pelirrojo destellaron interés y ansiedad. Hacia dos cuadras que lo había visto venir, así que lo esperó. Sabia a la perfección que ese era el camino hacia su casa. —Por cierto, ¿que haces por aquí? —Preguntó mirando con tranquilidad a su amigo y despejando su mente.

— Te estaba esperando. Hoy no tuvimos tiempo de hablar contigo. — Respondió con suma tranquilidad metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, y dándose el lujo de moverlas ahí dentro con nerviosismo. — Hoy fui a verte. —Confesó sin dejar de mirar a su amigo castaño.

— ¿Ah? Yo pensé que habías ido a hablar con tu hermana. —El otro chasqueó la lengua y negó una vez con la cabeza. Makoto se sintió confundido y alagado, aunque mas lo primero que lo segundo. Eran muy pocas las veces que Rin tenia tiempo de ir al Club, porque él mismo estaba entrenando en el suyo. Así que sonrió con transparencia tomando aquel comentario con inocencia.

— ¿A dónde estabas? —Indagó el de ojos carmesí, dando un paso hacia adelante. Curioso y celoso de la probable respuesta.

— Estaba en lo de Haru. —Respondió con suma normalidad. No era ningún secreto, aunque se puso nervioso al recordar lo que habían hablado al final con su mejor amigo. Suspiró al sentirse un cobarde al haber escapado ante la confesión de éste. Pero le fue imposible asimilarlo en su cerebro y fue la única reacción que pudo formular, pues había quedado en blanco totalmente. Rin volvió a elevar su ceja al notar como su amigo volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos. Eso no le gustó…no le gustó para nada. Y los celos comenzaron a hervirle la sangre. Haru…Haru…siempre Haru. La mente de Makoto se veía perdida cada vez que ese nombre salía a flote. Además Rin notó algo distinto en los ojos verdes de su amigo, algo que parecía inquietar al castaño…y eso le gustó aun menos.

— ¡Makoto! —Dio en voz alta, casi como en un grito. El aludido salto en el lugar y lo observó con ojos sorprendidos ante el abrupto tono de voz de su amigo. De pronto contempló como éste comenzaba a acercarse con rapidez. Su espacio personal fue invadido y pronto tenia cara a cara al de cabellos rojizos. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el respirar acelerado del contrario sobre su rostro. Las manos de Rin aprisionaron como garras la parte alta de sus brazos y lo empujaron hacia una pared cercana. El cuerpo de Rin se pegó al suyo y descaradamente una de las rodillas se metió entre sus piernas, de esta forma el de cabellos rojos aplicó una pequeña presión sobre su entrepierna. Su asombro estaba al máximo y su confusión no lo dejaba pensar con caridad.

— ¿Qué haces Rin? —Instintivamente apoyó sus manos temblorosas de los nervios sobre el pecho de su amigo y comenzó a empujar para que se alejara. La pierna de Rin lo ponía incomodo, sin mencionar que su rostro estaba demasiado cerca y comenzaba a creer que se acercaba cada vez mas. —De…ten…— No podía terminar la palabra, la pierna de Rin comenzó a hacer movimientos de frotación. Su rostro se ladeó hacia el costado y sus ojos se cerraron. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y sus manos perdían fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba. Y aquella imagen de Makoto le pareció demacrado bella a Rin, que hacia lo posible por contenerse. Con calma, una de sus manos agarró la barbilla del castaño y lentamente lo hizo mirarlo. Pero éste se negaba a abrir los ojos.

— Me gustas. —Fueron las palabras que de la boca de Rin salieron con pura sinceridad y sentimiento. Fue al escucharlo cuando Makoto abrió los ojos y se topó con la fogosa mirada de quien lo tenía aprisionado contra la pared. Otra vez aquellas palabras. Como en la nota. Su mente solo pudo contemplar la posibilidad de haber cometido un error…no había sido Haru el que le había escrito esa nota. ¡Sino que evidentemente había sido Rin! La pierna apretó con un poco mas de fuerza su miembro y el rostro de Rin se movió más hacia adelante, hasta que ambas narices se tocaron. — ¡Me gustas! —Repitió con más euforia y ante los grandes ojos verdes de Makoto, Rin cerró los suyos y terminó por hacer desaparecer la distancia que habría entre los labios de ambos. Besó con pasión contenida y con seguridad. Era lo que deseaba…los labios de Makoto habían sido siempre una tentación para él y al fin los tenia entre los suyos. Ante la impresión del castaño que no sabia como reaccionar, la lengua de Rin aprovechó e ingresó sin permiso, saboreando la belleza de aquella boca cálida y húmeda. Con tanta intensidad lo beso, que al separarse un hilillo de saliva los seguía uniendo. —Siempre- —Fue la siguiente palabra del de cabellos rojos, contemplando el bello rostro avergonzado y confundido de su amigo. Los ojos verdes en ningún momento se habían cerrado, pues jamás se había esperado que pasara algo semejante. Había tenido demasiadas emociones incontrolables por un solo día. Y tal y como había pasado con Haruka, el castaño solo atinó a salir corriendo, desasiéndose de la prisión con un empujón que Rin no había previsto. Había estado tan emocionado y excitado al tener a Makoto entre sus brazos, entre sus labios, que no había contemplado en lo que el castaño podía pensar o en como podía reaccionar. Y se maldijo por haber sido tan impulsivo y directo. Tranquilizándose, caminó a paso lento hacia su propia casa, mirando una ultima vez por donde Makoto se había ido.

Y Makoto corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta llegar a destino. Antes de entrar intentó regularizar su respiración y su acelerado corazón suspirando bocanadas de aire. Una vez mas tranquilo miró hacia el cielo estrellado y pensó en lo que le había pasado ese día. No podía comprender nada. Su mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos sin sentido. Para cuando se acostó, comprendió que no podría dormir en toda la noche. Y así fue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

La noche fue extremadamente larga, pero al final pudo dormir aunque sea un par de horas antes de que su despertador sonara.No deseaba levantarse, estaba agotado y quería permanecer toda su vida allí, cómodamente acostado en su cama, cosa atípica en él. El día anterior había sido una bomba de emociones que no había podido controlar. Primero una misteriosa nota con las palabras mágicas. Era halagador, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan complicado y confuso, después de todo y mas allá del pequeño pedazo de papel, había una segunda persona que opinaba lo mismo. Había cometido un error estúpido y que temía, le complicaría la vida; había pensado que aquella susodicha nota había sido escrita por Haru, su mejor amigo, cuando en verdad resultaba ser de Rin, su otro amigo de la infancia. Haruka Nanase no tuvo escrúpulos en aceptar abiertamente que gustaba de Makoto, y Rin no pudo contener lo que sentía y atropelladamente se declaró.

Y no podía dejar de pensar en la cálida sensación que le provocaron los labios de Rin al hacer contacto con los suyos. El cosquilleo inaceptable que había nacido con el contacto de la insolente pierna del de cabellos rojos… En ese momento su mente había quedado en blanco por completo. Lo único que seguía funcionando era su corazón que golpeaba con velocidad y fuerza en su pecho. Y mientras se vestía con unos jeans y una remera, sus manos subieron hasta sus rosados labios, acariciando éstos con lenta delicadeza. Haru lo había mirado directamente a los ojos y le había respondido que sí gustaba de él, y Rin, el supuesto dueño de la nota, lo había besado como si de novios se tratara. Se sentía raro, confusa y exquisitamente extraño, después de todo dos de sus amigos se sentían atraídos por él. Se sonrió tontamente y bajó a desayunar. Tal vez no era para tanto. No debía pensar demasiado, solo dejar que las situaciones fluyeran. ¿Pero que debía hacer? Ahora iría a lo de su mejor amigo… ¿Debería hablar con él o ignorar lo que había pasado entre ellos? Rin no le preocupaba, pues no pensaba verlo hoy.

Cuando salió de su casa, sus pies andaban con demasiada lentitud. Demoró más de lo habitual para llegar a la casa Nanase y una vez frente a la puerta, no entró como acostumbraba, sino que golpeó como cualquier persona haría. A los pocos segundos apareció abriendo la puerta el de ojos azules ocultando muy bien su sorpresa al ver a su mejor amigo tan quieto y tan inusualmente parado en la entrada. Lo miró directo a los ojos y el castaño sonrió con siempre lo hacia. Y sin decir nada ingresó a su casa, dejando la puerta abierta para que el más alto entrara solo. Después de todo ¿Desde cuando golpeaba a la puerta? No iba a decirle que entrara, su casa era la de Makoto también, o eso siempre había pensado, y nunca se hubiese esperado tanta formalidad por parte del otro. Si quería entrar, que entrara, él no le diría nada. Aunque debía aceptar que estaba feliz de ver los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo. Esa mañana, cuando se levanto tuvo una sensación de perdida que le quitaba la respiración y por un momento había creído que Makoto no iría a buscarlo para ir al parque como habían planeado. Ahora estaba aliviado y alegre…pero ya era imposible ocultar lo que sentía, no después de haberle confesado tan abiertamente que le gustaba. ¿Había sido un error? Pero era lo que sentía, y mentirle al castaño nunca había sido su especialidad. A él jamás le mintió ni jamás le mentiría.

Agarrando su mochila, guardó una conservadora que contenía sándwiches de miga que había preparado y metió una botella de agua bien fría. Y sin necesitar nada mas, cerró y caminó hacia la sala de estar, donde se chocó literalmente con Makoto, que justo iba a ingresar a la cocina. Por inercia soltó la mochila, y fue el castaño el que la agarró con rapidez antes de que cayera al suelo. Mientras, Haruka se había quedado viendo el rostro de éste con ensimismamiento. Después de todo lo tenia demasiado cerca ¿Por qué tan repentinamente se sentía incapaz de controlar la increíble admiración que sentía por su mejor amigo? ¿Makoto sentiría algo por él? ¿Acaso ayer le había preguntado si le gustaba porque él también se sentía de igual forma?

— ¿Haru? —Preguntó preocupado ante la repentina falta de respuesta y la falta de atención de su amigo. El de cabellos negros se había quedado inmóvil en el lugar. El más alto suspiró y se armó de valor. — ¿Estas preocupado por la nota? Ya no tiene importancia Haru. —Y con su sonrisa mas sincera miró a su desconcertado mejor amigo. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo…y se arrepintió por haber dicho eso.

— ¿Qué nota? —Indagó, prestándole toda la atención y mirándolo con ojos grandes y serios. El castaño volvió a sonreír con nerviosismo y dejó que su cuerpo retrocediera un par de pasos, alejándose un poco del cuerpo del más bajo que no dejaba de mirarlo con firmeza. Haru se adelantó y volvieron a tener la misma cercanía de antes.

— ¿Ayer no dejaste una nota entre mis cosas, verdad? —Era tiempo de poner las cosas en claro. No podía estar haciendo suposiciones. En un principio había estado casi seguro de que había sido su mejor amigo el que había dejado el papel, pero luego Rin lo confundió. Y si no preguntaba, nunca lo sabría. Apartando su nerviosismo, miró con igual intensidad a su amigo y éste, luego de analizar la pregunta un segundo, negó con la cabeza. Entonces Haru no había sido…se equivocó al pensar que había sido él y ahora lo tenia enfrente esperando una respuesta a una pregunta que no fue dicha. —No es nada. —Se apresuró a decir riendo con nerviosismo mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a la sala. Se colocó la mochila al hombro y girando solo la cabeza miró al más bajo que aun no se movía del lugar. —Vamos Haru. Aprovechemos este hermoso día. —Y atravesó el umbral de la puerta con una reluciente sonrisa. Con renovados ánimos el de cabellos oscuros lo siguió, permitiéndose sonreír levemente.

En la puerta principal, el cuerpo alto y fuerte de Rin lo tomó por sorpresa. Al salir, se topó con aquellos ojos rojos que lo miraban con intensidad y que muy dentro de ellos había una hoguera de celos, intensos y quemantes. No había tenido tiempo de decir ni una palabra, cuando una de las manos de Rin se aferró a su brazo y lo jaló con fuerza hacia él. Muy pronto se encontraba atrapado entre los brazos de su amigo, sin saber que decir o como reaccionar, pues todo había sido con tanta velocidad, que cuando levantó la vista, Rin sonreía, pero no lo miraba a él, sino que miraba hacia la puerta.

— ¡Hey Haru! —Gritó hacia la puerta abierta, por donde enseguida asomó el cuerpo del nombrado. Éste miraba todo con seriedad pero incredulidad en su interior al notando como las manos del pelirrojo agarraban el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. — ¡Makoto es mío! —Y con una amplia sonrisa triunfal, agarró el mentón del castaño y unió sus labios. Fue un beso corto, lo suficientemente rápido como para que Makoto no pudiera reaccionar. Mostrando sus dientes blancos, volvió a mirar al de cabellos negros y satisfecho por su muestra de propiedad, comenzó a caminar arrastrando al más alto. Lo llevó por la vereda hasta la esquina, lejos de Haru y no pensaba detenerse, pero el castaño comenzó a forcejear.

— ¡Es suficiente Rin! —Se quejaba el castaño, soltándose y apartándose de su amigo. Había sentido demasiada vergüenza cuando lo beso frente al otro, tanta que su corazón no había dejado de latirle fuertemente y había sentido un calor inusual en su rostro. — ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Cuestionó alterado. Rin suspiró comprendiendo que nuevamente había sido demasiado impulsivo y chasqueó la lengua sintiendo la intensa mirada verde sobre él. No sabia como explicarlo, simplemente había tenido la necesidad de mostrarle a Haru que amaba a Makoto y que no se daría por vencido. Aun no estaba seguro si el de cabellos negros se sentía atraído o no por el castaño, peor los celos lo cegaron y ante la duda solo actuó.

Desde la puerta de su casa, Haruka miraba hacia la esquina, donde las siluetas de sus amigos aun permanecían de pie y las voces de ambos llegaban hasta sus oídos. Claramente podía notar como Makoto regañaba al otro, aunque no entendía exactamente lo que se decían. Con fuerza apretó los puños y se dispuso a entrar, pero antes tuvo que juntar la mochila que se encontraba en el suelo. Era muy probable que Makoto la hubiese soltado cuando Rin lo agarró de sorpresa. Aferrándose a la mochila, ingresa a su casa dando un portazo.

—Déjame volver. Tengo que aclararle las cosas a Haru, no quiero que tenga una idea equivocada de nosotros. —Dijo con suavidad, mirando directamente a los rojos ojos de su amigo. Este soltó una exhalación contenida y agarró ambos brazos del castaño con poco cuidado, para luego, acercarse y relamiéndose los labios, besó los del opuesto, con pación y deseo. Con insistencia, evitando que Makoto se apartara, consiguió introducir su lengua en la boca del castaño y se sintió en la gloria al recorrer la cálida cavidad de su amigo. Sus ojos se habían cerrado por completo, solo quería besar para toda la vida a la persona que amaba desde siempre. Pero cuando pensó que Makoto se había quedado quieto, aceptando su beso, se removió y lo alejó de un empujón. — ¡Rin! —No podía aclarar su mente ni sus emociones. No podía entender lo que pasaba en su interior, y su confusión le impedía ver con claridad. Sonrió, mirando con ternura a su amigo, como siempre lo hacia. —Lo siento Rin. Yo no soy de nadie. —Y caminando con calma, se alejó en dirección a su casa. El sol de medio día golpeaba los cuerpos de ambos, y eso a Rin no le importo, el calor que sentía en todo su cuerpo no era producto de los rayos solares, sino de lo bien que se había sentido teniendo nuevamente a Makoto entre sus brazos, tocando sus labios y saboreando cada gota de él. Miró la lejana espalda del castaño y sonrió de costado estrechando la mirada.

—Aun no lo entiendes Makoto. Tú ERES mío. —Y peinando sus cabellos lacios con una mano, comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo definido. Con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris, caminó y lo haría hasta cansarse. Su mente solo podía pensar en su amigo de la infancia y lo mucho que lo quería y lo deseaba. Sin detenerse, comenzó a divagar en las muchas cosas que podía hacer para que Makoto se interesara en él. Quería llamar su atención, quería demostrarle que lo quería, pero ese no era su estilo. No obstante, sin importar lo que pasara, Makoto seria suyo.

La noche llegó con rapidez para el castaño, que no había podido distraer su mente de todo lo acontecido esa misma mañana. Al final no habían ido al parque, Rin lo había besado por segunda vez frente a su amigo, el cual no sabía si estaba ofendido o enojado. Solo deseaba que la amistad que mantenía con él no se terminara, y que no se armara una disputa entre Haru y Rin. No podría soportar ver a sus mejores amigos peleados. Y menos si la razón de la disputa fuera él. Luego de hacer dormir a sus pequeños hermanos y depositarles un beso a cada uno en la frente, se fue a su cuarto y se tiró sobre la cama con pesadez. Sus ojos le pesaban y con cada segundo que pasaba, mas inconsciente quedaba hasta que pronto cayó completamente dormido. No pudo disfrutar ni un minuto del sueño por que su celular comenzó a vibrar bajo la almohada consiguiendo de esta forma despertarlo de golpe. Enseguida volvió a vibrar. Y cuando lo miró con ojos casi cerrados por el sueño, éstos se abrieron de par en par. Eran dos mensajes de texto, uno de parte de Rin y otro de parte de Haru. Con una sensación de mariposas en el estomago, lo guardó y se durmió. Los leería a la mañana, ahora no tenia ganas de enfrentar lo que aquellos mensajes tuvieran escrito.

Para cuando despertó, se había olvidado del celular. Se cambió, desayunó y estaba ordenando su dormitorio cuando el timbre sonó. Al bajar y abrir la puerta se encontró de cara con Haruka. No hubo tiempo de nada, pues cuando pestaño varias veces comprobando que era real lo que estaba pasando, Haru lo tenia agarrado de la cintura y lo besaba con demasiada pación mientras cerraba los ojos. Cuando se separaron y un fino hilillo de saliva seguía uniendo sus labios, pudo respirar con acelerada repetición, y los ojos azules cargados de un brillo especial no quitaban un segundo la vista de él.

—De verdad me gustas, Makoto. —Dijo y depositó un pequeño beso en el cuello del castaño. Cuando se apartó y Makoto lo miró asombrado a mas no poder, e incapacitado para reaccionar, levantó la mochila que momentos antes de tocar el timbre había dejado apoyada en el suelo y se la tendió al castaño. — ¿Vamos al parque? —Preguntó como si nada hubiese pasado y con la misma seriedad que lo caracterizaba. El castaño asintió con lentitud, pues no esta apto para hablar en ese momento, y le hizo señas a su amigo para que esperara en el living. Al enterar se agarró el pecho con una mano y con la otra se agarró la frente. Sentía que la cara le quemaba y su corazón no volvía a la normalidad. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué pasaba con él y con el resto del mundo? Turbado, entró a su cuarto y buscó su celular. Fue entonces que se acordó y revisó el mensaje de Haru: _Mañana te pasó a buscar para ir al parque._ Sonrió tontamente, si hubiese leído antes el mensaje no se hubiese llevado tanta sorpresa. Entonces abrió el de Rin: _Mañana paso por tu casa. Tenemos que hablar._ Y la sangre se le heló. ¿Ahora que haría? Guardó el celular y bajó con prisa. Lo que menos necesitaba era otro encuentro entre Haru y Rin. Pero lo inevitable es inevitable y Makoto lo entendió a la perfección, puesto que, al bajar las escaleras que daban al living y a al puerta de entrada, se encontró con sus dos amigos de la infancia sentados en el sofá. Por un lado Rin con un brazo apoyado en el respaldo y un pie sobre su rodilla, y por el otro lado Haru, sentado en la otra punta del sofá, inclinado hacia adelante y con ambos codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas. Y el castaño jamás se sintió tan observado como en ese momento, que tanto la mirada rojiza como la azul, lo escrutaban con intensidad. Ese quedaría como el momento más tenso en la vida de Makoto Tachibana.


End file.
